


不同的正義5(end)

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 不同的正義 [5]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *3355法官知範x記者周燦*純屬虛構，上升真人是笨蛋！！*制度方面韓國法庭為主，也許有些錯誤還請見諒墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 不同的正義 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200452





	不同的正義5(end)

**Author's Note:**

> *3355法官知範x記者周燦
> 
> *純屬虛構，上升真人是笨蛋！！
> 
> *制度方面韓國法庭為主，也許有些錯誤還請見諒
> 
> 墨希

金知範瞪著一雙大眼躺在自己柔軟的床上，明明就是一成不變的天花板，但此時卻突然覺得意味富饒。他知道天亮了，因為室內就算沒開燈還是亮晃晃的，還有一點就是他昨天晚上肯定忘了拉窗簾就睡了。

空氣中是一股麝香與白棉花清新的味道，那是他的空氣清新噴霧的香味，吸吐這樣的香氣讓他腦子跟棉花一樣空白，尤其關於昨天發生的事，他真想乾脆用枕頭把自己就地悶死算了。

手指抹了抹嘴唇，彷彿那柔軟的觸感還存在，混著眼淚一點鹹又一點苦澀的味道，想到這裡耳根子又紅了起來，彷彿熱得快冒出蒸氣似的。

就在他還在床上抱著被子滾來滾去對自己昨晚的言行糾結不已時，門鈴好死不死的響了起來。

門鈴先是響了一聲，接著是洪周燦小心翼翼的聲音，像是在詢問又像是自言自語，「知範啊、你在裡面吧，或許是還沒起床？可是已經中午了……」

接著洪周燦又按了一次連續好幾秒的電鈴，平時已經習慣的電鈴聲響在此時不知為何特別刺耳，金知範想也不想就大喊了一聲，「別按了，我不在！」

喊完當下他就後悔了，不在的話哪還能出聲，屋外和屋內同時沉默了許久，氣氛有著那麼一絲尷尬。

「那……既然你不想開門的話，我回去了。」門外的洪周燦猶豫的聲音率先打破沉默，聲音似乎還有點鬱悶。

金知範從床上彈起來，也不管自己頭髮還沒整理、身上還是睡衣，離開衝下床去開門。他們兩個隔了好幾年又見面，再誤會然後錯過怕是一輩子見不到了，搶在洪周燦離開之前開了門。

「你真的在睡覺？」已經轉身打算離去的洪周燦被突然打開的門嚇了一跳，打量了金知範一身，有些擔憂自己是不是打擾到對方睡覺。

「沒有，老實說我已經醒了很久，還沒下床罷了，你找我？」金知範解釋道。

「其實也沒什麼事，就是想問你，要不要一起去吃飯？」

他們找了間很平常的小店，叫了紫菜包飯和炒年糕、海鮮麵等非常日常的東西，兩人坐在小店靠邊的位置，店裡的姨母給他們送上餐點後便開始用餐。

現在的情況頗尷尬，首先他們兩個雖然算是前任的關係，但是已經分手好幾年了，這顯得昨晚那突如其來的擁吻曖昧不明，更讓金知範無所適從的是，昨晚主動的還是他自己，他因為當下氣氛而衝動所為，不明白周燦在想什麼，尤其當年丟下他的人是周燦，所以現在更顯徬徨。

「想知道當初為什麼提分手嗎？」

金知範抬起頭看向洪周燦，那個問題一直在他心裡盤旋，他假裝自己不在意，就只是不愛了嘛，有什麼了不起的，但是今天洪周燦提起的，讓金知範不知不覺又想追根究底。

「我怕因為我的主動你太善良不想拒絕，」洪周燦淡然的說，像是在說別人的故事似的，「或許分開一陣子你會找到自己真正喜歡的人。」

金知範聽著腦裡一片空白，他以為就只是洪周燦厭煩了，或者覺得那是學生時代的荒唐，從沒想過有這樣的可能性，他幾乎已經要為這件事情而自我厭惡，因此也避不見面好幾年，現在洪周燦說著的話根本是完全翻轉。

「但我沒有。」金知範像是在指責一般說道，因為一直以來真正喜歡的就坐在面前，被甩了之後他還渾渾噩噩的過了好幾年，沒想到這一切都是源自於洪周燦那不必要的多心。

「先不說那些了，」這樣的氣氛特別尷尬，尤其是圍繞在這個問題上，必須有人轉移話題，所以金知範開口打斷那沉悶的空氣，「你官司打算怎麼做。」

「你不罵我自討苦吃嗎？」洪周燦笑了笑。

「我當然想罵，但我昨天說過了，你是對的。」金知範說道，想到昨天的事情眼神不自在的別開。

「還能怎麼樣呢？就是走一步是一步了，到最後結果會怎樣我也不在乎了，因為我做的是對的，不是嗎？」洪周燦看向坐在他對面的金知範，或許他曾經迷惘過，但金知範給他莫大的鼓勵，就算只是一句話都行。

「對，你是對的。」

用完餐後兩人又一起回到住處，在各自的房門前告別，但彼此都明白還有件事情沒有說開，就等誰先開口了。

洪周燦自覺沒有立場再開口提這件事，因為感情這方面向來都是他自己為所欲為，才造成那麼尷尬的場面，而且未來他面對的訴訟不知道會是什麼結果，所以他只是說了聲再見準備開門進屋，但連轉動鑰匙的速度都特別的慢，像是在等待著什麼發生。

好在真有什麼就這樣發生了。

金知範從後頭抱住洪周燦，把腦袋埋在他的肩上，就這樣維持了好幾秒。

「不管未來會如何，我都跟你一起走。」金知範的聲音刻意顯得強硬，但是洪周燦能感覺到前者緊張和害羞所以飆高的體溫，「你說讓我找真正喜歡的人，我找了好幾年，我還是喜歡你。」

*

就算錯過了好幾年，但對的人是不在乎時間的，總會在某個時候聚在一起，就像他倆一樣。

好在後續事情也沒想像中的絕望，在話題熱度過後，對方也悄悄撤除告訴，而到底為了什麼沒人知道，大概一時只是為了名譽問題，在輿論過後也沒那個必要了。

只是略有耳聞，後來那位法官似乎被調職，背後沒了妻家靠山顯得特別落魄，不過那些也都不關他們的事了，做了什麼就得為自己的行為負責。

至於金知範和洪周燦，後來兩人買了一層樓住在一起，金知範繼續做法官的工作，而洪周燦繼續做著他的自由記者，似乎有些人受到他的啟發，跟著到他的工作室工作，似乎事業上也越來越順遂。

他們都和以往相同，成天埋頭於職場，唯一不同的是，現在他們離開職場後，還有著彼此。

*The End


End file.
